¡Te lo digo, es el destino!
by MarceHDFresa
Summary: Harry Potter, el famoso buscador del Puddlemere United, por cosas del destino conocerá a la familia Weasley, interesándose especialmente por una pequeña pelirroja. Ginevra Weasley, tiene su propia tienda de artículos de lujo para escobas y gracias a su buen tino en los negocios, le está yendo de maravillas. ¿Qué pasa cuando conozca a Harry Potter, su oculta fantasía del Quidditch?


**Harry Potter, un famoso buscador del Puddlemere United, por puras cosas del destino conocerá a la familia Weasley, interesándose especialmente por la pequeña de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny. Ginevra Weasley, ha empezado su propia tienda de venta de artículos de lujo para escobas voladoras y gracias a su ingenio y buen tino en los negocios, le está yendo de maravillas. ¿Qué pasa cuando conozca a Harry Potter, su oculta fantasía del Quidditch?**

PD: Ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenecen. Son creación de una rubia maravillosa, J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Harry Potter, también conocido como el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, trotaba apaciblemente mientras escuchaba música de una de esas chucherías muggles que le agradaban, su Ipod. Su padre y su padrino siempre le gastaban bromas sobre su apego a estos artefactos y su obvio interés hacia el mundo muggle desde pequeño, Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que no les prestaba demasiada atención por su propio bien. Estaba consciente de que su interés había aumentado desde que su carrera había empezado, y es que con la saturación de atención que recibía, resultaba refrescante entrar a un mundo en el que no era más que una persona del montón. Los muggles no hacían filas para recibir su autógrafo o simplemente verlo. Harry sonrío, James Potter y Sirius Black, desde siempre encantados con la atención, nunca comprenderían que él, el solitario y reservado por naturaleza, jugador internacional de Quidditch y figura pública en el mundo mágico, prefiriera el anonimato entre los muggles que el acoso continuo entre los magos.

Para Harry, sentarse a ver esos programas muggles en los que hablaban de sus famosos sin escuchar una mínima mención a su nombre, era como recibir un baño reconfortante luego de un agotador entrenamiento. Era obvio que a pesar de llevar un año en su carrera oficial como buscador del Puddlemere United no estaba acostumbrado a tener _fans. _

Una ráfaga del viento gélido de la mañana le despeinó el cabello ya de por sí alborotado, inhaló hondo y soltó el aire despacio, según el ritmo de su trote. Salir a hacer su rutina a esa hora era particularmente bueno por dos razones: El frío mañanero le hacía sentirse más vivo y su camino habitual estaba prácticamente desolado. Además a su -a veces déspota- entrenador le daría un ataque si Harry llegaba alguna vez a incumplir con la rutina de ejercicio destinada a mantener su físico.

Continuó su recorrido, escuchando solamente la música que llenaba sus oídos y perdido para el mundo, no fue sino hasta ver de refilón la luz cegadora de un flash que notó la presencia de los reporteros que le dieron alcance. Con un gesto irritado, retiró bruscamente los auriculares y pudo escuchar las voces que luchaban por destacar de entre las otras con el fin de ser escuchadas por él.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¡Mira aquí, Harry! —gritaban.

-¡Harry, para la revista Corazón de bruja! —para entonces su trote se había convertido en una caminata rápida. Miró sobre el hombro y se encontró con una reportera bastante guapa con su pequeña libreta rosa en la mano— ¿Por qué dejaste a la Señorita Chang? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que te engañaba con uno de tus compañeros?

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, le había dolido verdaderamente el comentario. Cho Chagn había sido su novia durante los últimos siete meses, todo un record en su historia de relaciones. Él había creído que se entendían, que querían y esperaban lo mismo el uno del otro y aunque las cosas habían estado un poco tensas entre ellos, nunca se imaginó posible encontrarla una tarde en la cama que compartían con Duoglas, uno de los cazadores del Puddlemere. Harry disminuyó un poco su marcha, confundido y atónito, no entendía cómo aquella reportera se había enterado del engaño; no había dicho una palabra acerca del asunto, su madre le enseñó muy bien a ser un caballero con las mujeres.

-No me corresponde responder a esa pregunta. Si quieres saber la verdad, deberían preguntarle directamente a la señorita Chang. —respondió contundente, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Hizo un intento de continuar su rutina pero los reportaros le persiguieron, haciéndole preguntas cada vez más personales y las personas con las que empezaban a llenar la calle miraban la persecución sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Estaba profundamente cansado del comportamiento de los medios, lo incordiaban día y noche allá donde fuera; así que tomando una desición desesperada, repasó mentalmente nombres de algunas localidades que compartían muggles y magos, un nombre le sonó particularmente bien, lo fijó en su mente y tras dar un giro sobre sí mismo, despareció.

La desagradable sensación de asfixia lo abordó y como siempre, cuando estaba por darse rendido a la falta de aire, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y respiró profundamente. Ligeramente desestabilizado, miró hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie le hubiera seguido y casi inconscientemente reanudó su trote. Con una sonrisa complacida volvió su cabeza al frente.

Los siguientes segundos trascurrieron en un borrón. Alcanzó a reconocer a alguien de baja estatura y cabello de un increíble color rojo antes de que ambos colisionaran un poco estrepitosamente. Gracias a su entrenamiento y agilidad, Harry logró asir del brazo a su _víctima_ antes de que se estampara en el pavimento, aunque notó demasiado tarde que llevaba bolsas de compra, las que terminaron rodando por el suelo.

-¡Oh!

Harry pudo ver ahora que era una señora a quien asía por el brazo y rápida, pero cuidadosamente, soltó su agarre y se alejó un paso, apenado.

-¡Por Merlín, l-lo siento mucho! No vi por dónde caminaba, no estaba atento. ¿Está usted bien? —tartamudeó sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas, abochornado.

"_Genial Potter, ruega porque no sea una de esas mujeres sensibles y empiece a renegar en tu contra. ¿Qué rayos dirá el entrenador si corren rumores sobre esto? Me imagino a la Skeeter –"¡Harry Potter ahora ataca señoras!-"_pensó con incipiente irritación consigo mismo.

-¡Uf, hijo! ¡Que susto me diste! —la señora se llevó una mano al pecho, sonriéndole amablemente a Harry— Tranquilo querido, estoy bien, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no está distraído últimamente?

Harry no pudo contener la sorpresa en su expresión, provocando una mirada divertida de su interlocutora.

-Yo… —parpadeó repetidamente, volviendo su mirada a las bolsas en el suelo— Sus bolsas, están…

-Ah, eso no es ningún problema. —dijo con naturalidad, extrayendo algo de su bolsillo. A duras penas Harry reconoció una varita acto seguido las bolsas se elevaron solas a los brazos extendidos de la bruja— Vaya, acabo de incumplir una ley. Pero… ningún muggle está viendo… Seguramente no será nada, nadie sabe… Pero son tantas bolsas…

Harry vio divertido como la señora mascullaba para ella sola.

-Buen, en eso la puedo ayudar. Permítame ayudarla a llevar sus paquetes a su casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de golpearla de ese modo. —dijo Harry, solícito.

-¡No tienes por qué molestarte, cielo! Ya puedo yo sola, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, tu ejercicio… —protestó ligeramente colorada.

-Siempre puedo continuarlo después de ayudarle. —interrumpió el castaño, decidido a salirse con la suya se hizo con la mayoría de las bolsas que cargaba.

La mujer lo miró agradecida.

-Siendo así… ¡Muchas gracias, querido! —acomodó las que ella llevaba y como si de repente se acordara de algo, se dio una leve palma en la frente— ¡Pero que maleducada! No me he presentado: Molly Weasley, un placer.

-Harry Potter a su servicio, señora Weasley. —el chico sonrío.

-Hmmm… ¿Potter, dices? ¿No eres un jugador de quidditch? —le preguntó curiosa la Sra Weasley.

Harry se puso un poco tenso, si la señora Weasley empezaba a pedirle autógrafos se le amargaría el día. Le había parecido alguien agradable, le recordaba a Lily, su madre, y se desencantó ante la mención de su profesión.

-Si señora. —respondió escuetamente.

-Pensaba que eras mayor. Probablemente tendrás la misma edad que mi hijo menor, Ronald. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cielo? —la pregunta era totalmente desinteresada, tanto que Harry se quedó sin palabras sorprendido.

-Veintiún años…

-¡Oh, pero que joven! Y dime, ¿qué te trae por el pueblo?

Harry no pudo salir de su desconcierto rápidamente, la señora Weasley le hablaba como si fuera alguien _normal_, no el famoso Harry Potter. Le gustó.

-Nada en realidad, sólo… me aparecí aquí.

-¡Pero son las seis de la mañana! Además es sábado, a esta hora deberías estar en tu cama descansando. —dijo la Sra Weasley frunciendo el ceño y alzó su rostro para lanzarle a Harry una mirada llena de reproche maternal.

Harry río entre dientes. El parecido con su madre era sorprendente.

-Seguramente, pero nuestro entrenador nos hace seguir una rutina de entrenamiento particularmente estricta, incluidos fines de semana. —su tono no fue del todo parcial, la verdad extrañaba aquellos días en los que dormir hasta tarde era permitido.

-Hmmm. —la Sra Wasley miró al frente con un mohín reprobatorio en la boca.

El chico volvió a reír, esta vez más libremente. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a su madre poner la misma expresión al hablarle de su rutina especial?

Caminaros hasta las afueras del pueblo, la Sra Weasley le comentó acerca de varias cosas interesantes y hacía preguntas a Harry sobre él sin llegar a ser entrometida, era hablar como hablar con uno de sus familiares en casa, dos personas normales hablando agradablemente de nada en particular, pero disfrutando la charla.

Pronto llegaron a un caminito que llevaba a una especie de casa rural. Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «**La Madriguera**». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de caucho y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.*

Se detuvieron junto al letrero, ambos mirando la casa.

-Aquí es. —la voz de la Sra Weasley tímidamente interrumpió el corto silencio que se había creado.

-Es muy agradable. —dijo Harry sinceramente, la casa tenía un aire a verdadero hogar, mucho más agradable que el piso que tenía el Londres, por descontado.

-No es muy elegante, y seguramente no tan bonita como la casa que tienes, por lo que me cuentas… —repuso la Sra Weasley claramente incómoda.

-En realidad Señora Weasley, tiene una casa preciosa. —interrumpió Harry sonriéndole.

Ella le sonrió a su vez, sonrojada aunque complacida.

Caminaron a través del jardín, dieron un pequeño rodeo y entraron por la puerta que Harry supuso, por el olor agradable que salía del lugar, daba a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta comprobó que había estado en lo correcto. La habitación era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor.*

A Harry le encantó la familiaridad reflejada en cada rincón, si bien la cocina en casa de sus padres era más amplia que aquella, el ambiente era el mismo. Tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar acogedor. Notó que la Sra Weasley tenía un reloj parecido al que tenía su madre en casa y sonrío, no le sorprendió el detalle después de comprobar cuánto se parecían ambas en criterio.

-Puedes dejar los paquetes en la bolsa, querido.

La voz de su anfitriona le sacó de sus pensamientos, y solícito, obedeció. Al acercarse a la mesa percibió el olor de algo realmente delicioso que estaba a fuego lento sobre la estufa y el estómago de Harry rugió como un León hambriento. Había olvidado desayunar de nuevo, su madre le mataría si se llegaba a enterar.

-¡Oh Harry, cielo! ¡Debes de estar hambriento luego de ayudarme a cargar esas pesadas bolsas! Ven, siéntate. Te serviré algo para que comas.

Acto seguido, su amable acompañante se acercó a la estufa, tarareando una cancioncilla entre dientes.

-Harry estaba de nuevo abochornado.

-La verdad es que me he olvidado de comer antes de salir, pero no tiene que preocuparse señora Weasley, ya la he importunado bastante, iré a mi casa para tomar algo rápido.

La señora Weasley lo miró como si le hubiera salido de repente una segunda cabeza.

-¡Algo rápido! ¿No sabes, cielo, que el desayuno es la más importante comida del día? —lo regañó suavemente— Me ayudaste a llegar a casa con esas bolsas, por lo menos te daré un buen desayuno para compensarte. Seguramente no sueles alimentarte bien, ¡mira que delgado estás! Ya le digo yo a Ron, ahora que se le ha metido la idea de mudarse a Londres, ¡los hijos no se alimentan adecuadamente una vez que se separan de su madre!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar de nuevo a la Sra Wasley hablar entre dientes.

-Mamá dice algo parecido cuando voy a visitarla.

-Es algo que sólo una madre entiende, cariño.

Mientras hablaban, la Sra Weasley había sacado una barra de pan de la que cortó unas buenas rebanadas. Le sirvió a Harry unos huevos revueltos y unas gordas salchichas que fritó en un dos por tres. Terminó de llenar el plato y lo puso rente a Harry que había tomado asiento cerca de la cabecera de la mesa.

El desayuno olía espectacularmente bien, justo como olía la comida de su mamá. Harry dio una buena probada de los huevos y las salchichas.

¡Estaban deliciosas!

-¡Mmmm! —exclamó el chico con deleite— Hace meses, desde que visité a mis padres, que no probaba algo tan bueno, Sra Weasley.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias, no es nada en realidad. Es un desayuno solamente.

Harry vio que la expresión iluminada de la Sra Weasley la delataba, le había encantado el cumplido a su cocina.

-Créame, Sra Weasley, está delicioso.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ella desempacaba tranquilamente sus compras, Harry terminó de comer, al último bocado se lamentó de haber comido tan rápido y no poder disfrutar más de un desayuno "poco saludable" como lo llamaría su entrenador. Se acercó con su plato vacío al fregadero, pero antes de llegar la Sra Weasleu retiró el plato de sus manos.

-Deja eso cielo, ya lo hago yo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad Sra Weasley. —agradeció Harry por milésima vez. No se opuso a la Sra Weasley con lavar su plato, en el corto tiempo que habían conversado, comprendió que ella siempre se salía con la suya. O por lo menos lo intentaba más arduamente que nadie.

-De nada, querido. —ella palmeó cariñosamente la mejilla de Harry, poniéndose de puntillas para hacerlo bien.

Harry volvió a sentarse ante la sugerencia de la Sra Weasle para "descansar luego de un buen desayuno". Charlaron nuevamente hasta que Harry empezó a creer que ya era conveniente retirarse, había molestado suficiente a la amable mujer y no quería excederse. Más, justo cuando iniciaba su despedida, escuchó un alboroto cerca de la habitación, seguido de una carrera de lo que parecía alguien bajando las escaleras. Seguido se oyó la voz de una mujer joven que entró en la habitación.

El moreno se quedó estupefacto. La mujer que acababa de entrar era sencillamente deslumbrante. Su cabello, igual que el de la Sra Weasley, era de un rojo intenso, brillante y caía en cascada –un poco enmarañado, seguramente por haber estado durmiendo- enmarcando su rostro. Bajo la pijama holgada que llevaba puesta podía adivinarse curvas proporcionadas. Su rostro, más que tener una belleza perfecta como las mujeres de anteriores relaciones de Harry, era interesante; labios rosados, el inferior ligeramente más lleno que el superior, cejas delineadas con suavidad, una nariz un poco larga pero que encajaba con sus rasgos, ojos expresivos e inteligentes. Harry pudo analizar todo esto en los pocos segundos que la chica miraba solamente a la Sra Weasley. Estaba entrenado para analizar las cosas rápidamente.

-Mamá, van a ser las ocho, te dije que me levantaras para ayudarte con… —la chica se cortó a mitad de la frase cuando su mirada se posó sorprendida sobre la figura de Harry, quien se puso inmediatamente de pie— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. El primer capítulo de esta historia que lleva dando vueltas por mi mente desde hace muchos años.

Si eres uno de los que leían este fic desde que lo publiqué en otra página ¡te agradezco de corazón que hayas decidido seguirme a mi y a mi historia hasta aquí! ¡BESOS!

Si eres nuevo leyendo esto ¡Gracias por leer!

Acepto tomatazos y cualquier otra clase de mensaje que quieran dejarme por review. xD

*Para quien se haya dado cuenta, la descripción que doy de la Madrigera y su interior es simplemente una transcripción del libro original, pensé en hacer la mía propia pero sinceramente no le pude hacer justicia y entonces pensé ¿quién mejor para describir tal lugar que la propia y maravillosa Rowling? No lo copio con ánimo de quedarme el crédito, simplemente me pareció mejor. Todos los créditos de esos párrafos a J.K.


End file.
